Demons at an Excorcism
by person6789
Summary: Missing 3 years, somewhat AU. Bulma fights off her demons with a little help. B/V get together. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

NOTE: I think I'm done with Fugacious Imbroglio. I can't write D: Also, in this fic, Bulma doesn't live with her parents.

Bulma was having a pleasant day so far. It was cloudy and chilly outside, a perfect summer day. That was how she liked it. She hated the sun that would burn her pale skin and irritate her pale eyes. (This is me! I'm pale as hell and I have light blue-ish gray eyes that get irritated by the sun) She was sitting on her comfortable couch reading a science magazine. She hadn't heard from the asinine prince all day, which gave her the opportunity to sleep, get some work done, and enjoy some leisure time.

It was time to check the mail. She made her way through her living room and to the door. She checked for journalists and papparazzis. Seeing none, she opened the heavy door and reached into the mailbox. There were bills, ads, and coupons. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She flipped through it as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. At the bottom of the stack, there was a letter from her old high school. What a hellhole! She ripped it open to find an invitation. There was going to be a reunion.

"Like hell I'll RSVP!" she yelled to herself. She slammed the invitation on the table and spit on it.

"I'd rather drink rat poison!" she screamed. She knew she could never go. I mean, these people made her childhood even more miserable than it had to be. Maybe she could just shoot them all and be done with it. She chuckled while imagining that scene.

"What the HELL are you screaming about? I can hear you from the FUCKING GRAVITY ROOM," Vegeta said.

"It's nothing you have to worry your sorry little ass about," Bulma replied curtly. She then sat back down on the couch and opened her magazine.

"What the fuck happened? You already interrupted my training, so go ahead and say what is so important!" Vegeta yelled. God damn it why can't he just mind his own business?

"Well, I was invited to my high school reunion. My years in high school were hellish to say the least. It's very complicated and you would never understand. All you understand is being a no good MOTHERFUCKER!" Bulms said.

"Please. Whatever petty thing happened to you was NOTHING compared to where I was at that age. Shut the fuck up ungrateful bitch," Vegeta said.

"IT would seen so, wouldn't it? You obviously don't know what you're talking about," Bulma said. A tear slid down her cheek as she got up and walked upstairs. She said not another word. She went upstairs to her room quietly.

Bulma reached her room and turned the doorknob to enter. She was all-out crying now remembering high school. When she was in high school, she was 6 years old, being a genius and all. She remembered having the shit beaten out of her multiple times per day. She remembered staying up all night doing homework for at least 50 other people in fear of being killed. They would do it, she knew it. Her parents didn't give a rat's ass about her. Her mother was a caring woman deep inside. That is, when she was sober. Her father, well she'd never met him. He abandoned them when her mother became pregnant.

She remembered being forced to smuggle liquor for her mother. This was also because she feared for her life. Her mother was abusive, but it was because she was drunk, not because she actually meant it. At least, that's what she told herself. She remembered the walk to school. It was, in a way, like walking to your execution. She had no idea what the day had in store. There was also the danger of murders, muggings, rapes, etc. She laid on her bed and breathed. She didn't have to do that ever again because she was rich and famous now. Nobody important knew, nor did they have to. With the help of some of her friends, they were able to bury the evidence that she was just a street rat.

She also remembered what she had to do to provide money for her mother's drinks. She did everything from selling her own things to prostitution. That was over though. She never had to do that again. IT was getting really dark out, and Vegeta would probably want some food soon. Fuck it, she thought. I'm not getting up. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

"WOMAN! I'M HUNGRY!" Vegeta yelled. There was no response. God damn it, he thought. She was probably still upset about that stupid reunion thing. Well she better get the fuck over it, he thought. He stormed up the stairs and into her room without even knocking. She was asleep. He hated to even think it, but he thought she looked really beautiful while she slept. She wasn't yelling, complaining, or crying.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma shot up and screamed.

"OMYGOD DON'T HURT ME LEAVE ME ALONE I DID IT ALL!" Bulma yelled.

"Woman, it's me for God's sake!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else," Bulma said, still jumpy. She had these little break downs often, and Vegeta was somewhat used to them.

"I'm hungry," Vegeta said angrily.

"Order pizza, Vegeta. I feel sick," Bulma said.

"What do you require to heal your illness?"

"It's not really something you can heal like that. It's complicated…"

"Well, explain it. I'm sure I'm more than capable of understanding your silly earth problems," Vegeta said, cutting Bulma off. She collapsed onto the bed and shut her eyes. "Just … order… pizza," she said. Tears raced down her cheeks and she shivered.

"You are acting very strangely, even for you," Vegeta said. Then, he walked out of the room to order pizza.

DREAM: Hey bitch! "Where's my money? You didn't forget, did you?" The blonde girl asked. She then pushed the blue-haired girl into the brick wall.

"You know what could happen if you don't pay up in time! I just might have to get word out about your gross, drunk mother! I hear foster homes are simply fab!" She said. Her friends, a group of other girls giggled in the background.

"When'll I have my money slut?"

"I'll get it, I promise! Just give me more time!" A young Bulma pleaded. She was bleeding from the beating and blood came out of her mouth as she spoke.

"I'll give you a week. If you don't have the money, then you'll be on your way to a foster home and your whore of a mother will be off to rehab followed by prison!" She said. The girls giggled. A tough looking girl emerged. She gave bulma one last punch aimed for where her arm was already broken.

There was no way she could get the money. They wanted 1,00 0 dollars by the end of the week. She already had to raise enough money to satisfy her jobless mother. She couldn't be responsible for her mother going to jail. It would be all her fault. She would sell more of her clothes, do some gambling, and steal. She needed it more, that was for sure. She would repay them all someday. She promised, and she kept her word. She would also sell the small amount of food she was given. They were on food stamps, but her mother often sold them for liquor. She kept walking until she arrived at home. She opened the door to their tiny apartment. It was only meant for one, but Bulma slept on the couch.

"Hey B! Where's tha drinks at?" Her mother said. Her words were slurred.

"Don't tells me you's don't have it!"

She went from happy to furious in the blink of an eye. She slapped Bulma. Hard. After that came a punch, a kick, then another slap. ~

Bulma screamed as loud as she could. It took her a while to realize that it was all just a dream. Vegeta heard a scream and got up. He walked down the hall to Bulma's room to see what happened. Bulma started crying.

"Woman, what happened?" Vegeta said as he opened to door. He looked worried to say the least. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"It's nothing… just a bad dream… a really bad dream," Bulma said, still crying.

"What was it about?" Vegeta asked, still worried.

"My childhood. It's really complicated. You wouldn't understand…"

"Yes I would. Stop making excuses and tell me now," Vegeta said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Could you do me a favor and sleep in here tonight, though?"

"Fine," he said. He climbed into the bed with her. He noticed she was shivering and crying. He also noticed something else… scars. He'd seen his fair share of scars, but seeing her with them made him angry. She was so fragile… It was just hard to imagine her fighting anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

NOTE: YAMCHA BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! I hate yamcha…

Chapter 2:

Vegeta wasn't tired at all. He always had trouble sleeping, especially after he'd already been woken up. He looked to Bulma, who was already fast asleep. Her face was red from crying, but she was still beautiful. (note: in my story, she doesn't have that ugly perm). He looked at where she was scarred and traced the scars with his finger. She rolled over and grabbed her arm. What the hell happened to her? With that, he laid down and fell asleep.

Bulma woke up at noon. God, I wasted so much time, she thought to herself. She picked up her phone to find a new text from her long time boyfriend Yamcha. It read:

Hey B! You wanna go out later?

She instantly became nervous and replied that she's love to. She'd wanted to break up with him for a while now. He was abusive both mentally and physically. She wanted out of this. All her life she's never been offered a choice. She was thrown into this hellfire and left to die. Oh well, I've made it this far. What could the rest of my life be? She frowned. She thought of the inevitable. That was marrying him and having his kids. She needed to get rid of him before that happened. She needed to be FREE! Not under anyone's control! Not under threats from anyone… FREED.

…HOURS LATER…

"I lovvvveee you B!" Yamcha said. His words were slurred. He was drunk. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. The bone snapped. She said nothing, but a single tear streaked across her face. Nobody will save her. Since when did anyone give a shit what happened to her except for when they needed her for her dragon radar? She suffered through it, like everything else… Sometimes she wondered, am I in a better situation now? Did it only get worse?

Bulma arrived home at about 1 in the morning. She was battered, bruised, and tired. Some sleep would cure this, at least for now. She opened the door to her home and put her purse down. She rubbed her eye and headed for the stairs.

"Where the hell were you?" Vegeta asked, obviously pissed, "The GR broke, fix it," he said.

"I was out. You have to wait until tomorrow, I'm really tired," Bulma said. Her voice was quiet.

"Very well. I also want it upgraded," he said.

"I will not help you kill yourself, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"I won't."

"I also won't help you become stronger than Goku. I'm smarter than that," Bulma said.

"If I wanted to kill ou, I would've."

"That's a lie, Vegeta. You won't touch me because you fear Goku. With Goku out of the picture, I'd be dead in less than 2 minutes," she said.

"Just upgrade the god damn thing!"

"You know what? I will. On one condition though," Bulma said. She smirked.

"How about I won't KILL you?"

"I need you to pretend to be my date to my high school reunion."

"No!" Vegeta said, taken aback by her request.

"It'd only be pretending. I need to impress them. I'm also afraid someone will kill me," Bulma said.

"Fine. I want the GR upgraded, fixed, and new bots. I also want you to fix the GR WITHOUT COMPLAINT whenever I want for 3 months," he said smugly.

"Fine."

I know this chappie is short,. It was supposed to be a part of chap 1 but I was busy REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! However, I don't want flames. Flames are for toasting marshmallows!


End file.
